Emperor Madoras
"I am Madoras, Emperor of Yshrenia. Rightful ruler of this world." Emperor Madoras was the emperor of the Yshrenian Empire during the Dogma War and is the main antagonist in White Knight Chronicles' sequel. He was at great odds against Queen Mureas, as well as wanting to destroy the Athwan Empire and rule the world. Madoras is also known as the one person who discovered secrets of immortality. Awakening of Light and Darkness Rise of Madoras Emperor Madoras uses Leonard as his doppelganger to come to the present time. Grazel, who thought he is the actual reincarnation of him, attacked the Emperor. Madoras used his magic to kill Grazel by snapping his spine and letting him go from height, much to Kara's horror. The evil ruler then transformed into the White Knight turning it to the Demon Knight. After defeating the evil Knight and leaving Madoras vulnerable, Queen Cisna used ancient magic to bring Leonard back. Although greatly struggling against Cisna's magic he was defeated and cast away from Leonard, losing his physical form for a time. Angered by his defeat, Madoras uses his powers to recover the Yshrenian Capital, laughing evilly while mocking Cisna for not being anywhere near strong enough to kill him yet. The Avatar can then travel to the capital on a quest to defeat Emperor Madoras again, but the battle is very difficult. Defeating him would make him disappear again but with an uncontrollable rage. His next appearance has yet to be revealed. Equipment and Abilities Immortality and magical powers '' '' As the Yshrenian Emperor and the one who unlocked the secrets of immortality, Madoras is an immensely powerful wizard. As an immortal, Madoras cannot be truly killed and his extensive magical powers both prior and after his resurrection effectively makes him the most powerful wizard in the series, with Mureas and her recent reincarnation, Princess Cisna, being the only ones strong enough to defeat him. He channels his abilities, through his oversized Sun Staff which allows him a broad range of powers. During the final battle against Cisna and her friends, Madoras displayed powerful magical abilities, such as telekinesis, using it to restrain, lift and kill Grazel with minimal effort. He also displayed the ability to possess an individual, as seen when using Leonard's body to manifest in the current world. In spite of his great powers, Mureas (and by extension Cisna's) magic acts a natural bane to Madoras, being the only type of magic capable of weakening and defeating the Dark God. In spite of this, he was able to struggle against Cisna's magical assault for some time before finally succumbing, thus displaying immense endurance. One of Madoras greatest magical feats after his resurrection was his raising of the Yshrenian capital of Vellgander. During the raid to said capital, Madoras displayed other abilities revolving around extremely powerful area-of-effect dark magical spells, such as the +Final Apocalypse, Black Void ''and ''Shock Front among various others spells as well as producing a set of crystals called the Ark Crystals, that can hone in, chase and explode in contact with an enemy. He was capable of teleporting short distances and using his staff as a melee weapon using a skill set of spells called Diruptio: Secundus and Diruptio: Primus. He is also capable of using a spell called Force Guard ''that erects a barrier against physical attacks. As the only individual who unlocked the secrets of immortality, it's likely that Madoras was the one who created the Netherwrym as it's also an immortal creature that served Yshrenia as a weapon of war. Incorruptus control Madoras is also a pactmaker. During the Dogma Wars, he wielded the Sun King Adolmaea until it was defeated by an opponent who wielded the Holy sword Falcyos. After his resurrection and having possessed Leonard, he was bonded to the White Knight Wizel, which was transformed into the Demon Knight. He kept this Knight as his own even after having been expelled from Leonard's body by Cisna's magic. This Knight's appearance is more demonic than the White Knight, being taller and larger than other Knights, sporting horns, and a demonic grin, a chest crest, as well as extended shoulder and waist pads and cracks running throughout its body with a long, tattered cape on its back. Twisted and enhanced by the Emperor's dark powers, the Demon Knight is by far the most powerful Incorruptus shown in the games and the most difficult boss fight so far. It wields the Talion blade and has a fighting style that mixes the Knight's melee abilities with Madoras' dark powers to create attacks such as the ''Chaos Blade, Stygian Darkness, Last Requiem, Darkness Edge, Condemnation, ''and ''Finis. It can also teleport short distances and like other powerful foes, it has the ability to become enraged, temporarily increasing its damage output. Madoras is also the only individual to have wielded more than one Incorruptus and the only whose Knight changed its appearance due to it being twisted by its pactmaker's dark powers. He is also the only individual capable of separating a Knight from its pactmaker, a bond that can only be broken by the death of said pactmaker and gained control of them as seen when they were used as boss fights in the Vellgander raid. His original Knight's Ark for the Sun King was a white and gold mask and after his resurrection, his Sun Staff acted as the Demon Knight's Ark. Trivia *Madoras' hair has traces of orange on them, showing that Leonard is a part of him. *Madoras is not related to Grazel in any way, despite what Grazel was led to believe. *Madoras may have in fact created the Netherwrym that attacked Greede, since it's an immortal creature that served Yshrenia as a weapon of war, and Madoras was noted as the only individual to have unlocked the secrets of immortality. *Madoras may be an immortal being since he refers to people who aren't immortal as "mere mortals". *Madoras is the only one who calls Cisna by the name of her past reincarnation: Mureas. *Madoras ignored that Balandor was developing their own knights as he said to Cisna that she no longer possessed the power of the knights, when (if obtained) there was actually a sixth knight available to fight the Demon Knight Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:White Knight Chronicles 2 Non-Playable Characters